edgextyrofandomcom-20200214-history
Old God's of Rodham
In the times before the Great Migration, the common belief system of Rodham people was what is now know as "The Old Gods". While different people believed more in others and in some cases not at all in some, they were generally believed in by all. More are still being discovered by Rodham archaeologists and explorers. 'The Old God's' - Retegu Novok - "Supreme Nova" God of the "Higher Level", war and fire. The main god of the all, he is the source name of "Retega" and "Novus" for which the Retega System and Retega Novus are named after. A master of fire and war he is said to be a warrior god who when in battle with his troops would send them to "Higher Level" or the "Lower Level" based off of how hard they fought and whether they died for their cause. Retegu was the most believed in god and to this day still holds adherents. - Heraldus Ero ''- "Messenger Earth " God of speed, travel and communication. Heraldus is the overseer of all trade and traveling, for that he is the most loved and hated god of all, depending on who you asked at the time. Described as thin and tall, Heraldus was a main god but had a special place in the minds of all Zortaka and Opottru people who heavily relied on traveling. - ''Rodhuma Vy - "Settler Warrior" God of the warrior, civilization and lightning. Said to be a fierce rugged warrior Rodhuma is no doubt the most familiar Old God. Rodhuma is the god Rodham is named after and the god in which declared every warrior should have a "warrior name" in which they fight by, something that penatrates all Metran races. - Borcha Forku - "Calm Wiseman" God of wisdom and timidity. Borcha is the personal advisor to Retegu Novak and posses the name many people still refer to Magnus as. - Sera Bias - "Adeptrus Lust" God of lust and adaptation. Well known, and lover of Kochecka. Though well known not much is understood about Sera Bias as a god, either Old Rodham's did'nt take interest or the information is lost..... - Kochecka Korda - "Farmer Philsopher" God of farming, plants and thinking. Kochecka is told to be a common man who was chosen to be a god due to his humilty and intelligence by Retegu Novok. He is also told to be the lover of Sera Bias who was formally wed to Borcha Forku. Kochecka is widely believed in and is still informally believed in and refered to in modern society. He is also the name of the former colony of Kochecka (now New Tyre). - Wekal Wator - "River Guard" God of rivers, watching and protection. A well described as a powerful watchmen who is described to be sturdy and indomitable to any invaders. Still revered in the City of Sanhise and is the name of many barracks and watch points in Sanhise. Has the name many Rodham people still refer to Tiberus as. - Seom Malgod - "Weather Elemental" God of weather and the elements. Described as a small, fat figure, he is said to have had a falling out with Retegu and to have fallen out of favor...not much else is known. Lesser God's - Legendarus - Half Mortal/Half God son of Retegu Novak and slayer of the sand eater "Vilbishop". - Hemroot - Famer turned soilder who fought so bravely he was endowed with immortality. - ''Xodus ''- Exile turned hero after fighting and killing the "Orcongo" a orc-like creature sacking the City of Oldora, granted the "Sword of The Exile" which gave him god like fighting capacity. - ''Forman ''- An unknown man who was granted immortality after living 250 years naturally.